Finding what was lost
by DreamSprite
Summary: Third part of Rogue and Bobcat Chronicles. Rogue gets kidnapped and Bobcat cant remember anything, please read and review! (complete)
1. Ch 1

Don't own it.

Sorry it took so long. Here's the next part to the Rogue and Bobcat chronicles, I hope yall like it.

Ch.1

The mansion was quite. Snow was falling covering the building in a blanket of white. Rogue sat next to a window on the first floor, Logan was leaving today.

"Did you think I would leave without saying goodbye?"

He stood behind her with his bag sitting next to him on the floor, Rogue ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Why do ya have ta go?"

"I already told you, Chuck got a lead on my past."

"Where are you going?"

"Germany."

"So far? What if something happens to you and…"

"Don't worry about me, you know I can take care of myself."

She only hugged him tighter.

"Promise to call?"

"I'll call you whenever I can, and I'll send you postcards too."

The taxi cab pulled up the driveway and honked its horn.

"That's my ride, now listen to me. Take care of yourself, keep up on your homework and try not to get into any trouble."

He kissed the top of her head and handed her a box wrapped in colorful paper.

"I'll see ya as soon, that's a promise."

He left the mansion and she watched the cab drive away with the man she thought of as a father. She opened the box and found a picture inside a frame, the frame was black with white roses on the sides. The picture was of her and Logan, she was sitting on her newly finished bike and he was behind her with a proud look on his face.

A week passed since Logan had left and Rogue was now sitting in class listening to Storm lecture about the American Revolution. She let her mind wander as she absentmindedly drummed her gloved fingers on the desk. The bell rang and Rogue packed up her stuff, her next class was training.

"Alright class, today were going to work in the Danger Room."

Scott led the class into the Danger Room. Most had never been inside the room and looked around with awe.

"I want you to get into three groups of five."

Rogue watched them huddle together forming groups.

"Alright, the objective is to get everyone in your team to the other side of the room and hit the buzzer before the other two teams, I'll be in the observation deck and watching."

He left the room and traveled up to the observation deck and the three groups started to plan.

"How are we going to like do this?"

Rogue's team was Kitty, Jubilee, Piotr, Jamie and herself.

"Simple, we work together."

Scott's voice came over the intercom.

"Simulation begins in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The lights went out and then came back on a maze like structure was standing between them and the buzzer.

The teams plunged into the maze, projectiles were thrown at them and they had to duck and doge constantly. Further in a robot blocked their way.

"Shadow Cat?"

"Yea?"

"Walk through the robot!"

"What?"

Rogue was ducking as a lazer was shooting at her.

"Ah said walk through the machine."

Kitty did that and the robot shorted out. The team continued on and eventually made it to the end, Rogue hit the buzzer and the simulation was over.

"Like how did you know me walking trough the robot would short circuit it?"

"Remember when you fried the microwave?"

"Yea."

"It was because of your phasing powers."

Scott came down and addressed the teams, afterwards class was dismissed and because it was her last class she decided to head out to the garage. Rogue sat on the bench with a soda in one hand and a motor cycle magazine in the other. A knock at the door alerted her to Kitty's presence.

"Like a bunch of us are heading into town, you know it being a Friday night and all, and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Na, Ah'm gona stay here, thanks anyway."

Kitty left and Rogue was alone in the garage until Storm came to get her around six. After dinner Rogue was in the living room watching TV. The mansion was quiet and she could hear the clock chime eight.

Rouge turned off the TV and headed for bed, after she got her PJ's on she climbed into bed and slowly began to fall asleep. Suddenly bright lights flooded her room. She sprung up from her bed and pressed her back to her closet door. Her wall was torn away letting the cold air from outside fill her room, she shivered as the air hit her bare arms as she only wore a tank top and pajama pants. A helicopter hovered in the air outside her room a figure dressed all in black jumped out and landed inside her room. She could tell it was a man but his identity was hidden with a mask.

"Who are you!"

The man didn't answer and raised a gun to her, he pulled the trigger and a dart stuck into her neck. She lost consciousness and fell to a crumpled heap on the floor.

The man picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, he was at the gaping hole in the wall when her bedroom door was blasted open by Cyclops, Storm and Jean were behind him.

"Drop the girl!"

The helicopter opened fire and the X-Men were forced to take cover. The man jumped into the copter and flew away into the nigh.

The X-Men stood at the hole and looked out.

"Who was that? And why did they take Rogue?"

"I don't know Jean, let's just hope we get her back before Logan finds out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well? How did yall like it? I know it took a long time but I just couldn't think of anything until now.


	2. Ch 2

Don't own it, thanks for the reviews

Ch. 2

Rogue slowly came to. Her head hurt and there was a slight ringing in her ears.

"I see you finally decided to wake up."

Jonathan Tokeal was standing in front of her, to be exact he was standing on the other side of a set of three inch thick bars.

"YOU!"

Rogue shot up and charged at the bars, before she made contact though she hit some kind of force field and was thrown back.

"Now, now my dear. Don't hurt yourself."

He chuckled and taped the bars.

"What you hit was a power field, I perfected it after our last encounter."

Rogue growled and rubbed her head.

"Let me go!"

The man that had abducted her appeared next to Tokeal. He still had his mask on.

"I'm glad you joined us. Rogue I would like you to meet mutant number 537, you however know him as…"

He pulled the mask off.

"… Bobcat."

Darren stood there like a statue, his eyes were vacant and stared off into space.

"Darren? What did he do to you?"

"I'll just let you two kids get reacquainted."

Tokeal left, his foot steps echoing down the hall.

"Darren talk to me!"

"Who are you?"

His voice was serious and his vacant eyes now held a questioning look to them.

"Who am Ah? Ah'm Rogue!"

"I don't know anyone named Rogue and my names not Darren, its Bobcat or Mutant number 537."

He turned on his heels and left her.

Rogue was in shock. She sat down on the cot and brought her knees up to her chest, tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them.

**Mansion: **

Scott, Jean and Storm were outside Cerebro waiting for the professor.

"Any sign of her?"

The professor had come out and had a frustrated look upon his face.

"No, I am afraid I can't find her anywhere."

"Professor, shouldn't we contact Logan?"

"NO!"

Scott and Jean both yelled out at the same time.

"Storm, do you know what would happen if he found out she had been taken?"

Jean stated in a calm voice although her heart rate had jumped up considerably.

"Look, he calls her about every five days, his last call was two nights ago leaving us three days to find her. If we can't find her by then we'll tell him."

The professor nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with Scott, we all know how protective he is when it comes to her, it took mw three days to get him to let her stay here instead of going with him to Germany and even after that he wanted weekly updates on her!"

"I think the professor is trying to say we should try not to involve Logan unless we have to."

They all nodded at Jeans words and the decision was made not to involve Logan, for as long as they could that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that?

Please review!

PS: this all takes place the morning after she is abducted.

PSS: if you don't know who the bad guy is read my first story, its called the Son of Sabertooth and Daughter of Wolverine (Look on my profile).

PSSS: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!


	3. Ch 3

Don't own it, thanks for the reviews! 

Ch. 3

Rogue sat on her cot, her back was pressed against the wall and she was staring at the bars. She heard footsteps and Darren appeared.

"I brought you food."

She watched as he slid the plate through a slot and took a good look at him. His hair was a little longer, he appeared to have more muscles under the black shirt but she couldn't really tell and she also noticed he had a silver earring in the top of his left ear.

He began to leave.

"Wait."

He stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you remember?"

He looked down and crossed his arms.

"All I remember is waking up in a dark room, my ear hurt and there was a man standing in front of me."

"You mean you don't remember Canada? Or the bridge or your dad?"

"My dad?"

"Yea, Sabertooth. Big guy, blond hair, fangs. Anything ringing a bell?"

The earring beeped and blinked red.

"I have to go."

Was all he said before he left. He walked down the hall and then up a flight of stairs, wile he was standing outside an office door he asked him self how she new about his dreams. Often wile he slept he dreamed of a Canadian bar, or of an old bridge and he had this picture of a man with blond hair and fangs in his head. He shook his head and knocked on the door. When he entered he found Tokeal sitting behind his desk.

"You called?"

"Yes."

He motioned for Darren to sit and after he did that Tokeal handed him a file.

"I have a little job for you to do, it's quite simple really. All you have to do is go to Germany, the rest is explained in the file. You leave tonight."

Darren was dismissed and once outside he opened the file, inside was a picture of a man. Next to the picture were his instructions. He was to find the man and give him a letter (the letter was already sealed in in the file). Darren looked at the picture and he wandered if he somehow new the man, he looked at the name under the picture, it said Wolverine.

Back at the mansion the professor was looking at a large map. He had managed to narrow down the search to Eastern Russia. Jean came in and handed him a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you Jean."

"Any luck?"

"I did get something off of Bobcat but that disappeared before I could get a location."

He sipped the drink and continued to stare at the map.

Tokeal walked down the hallway. He passed many cells and most of them were occupied with mutants. At the end of the hall he went through a thick metal door and down a staircase, he then made his way over to the second cell on the left and heard a low and dangerous growl emitted from the mutant inside the cell.

"I see you're awake."

Sabertooth charged at the bars but was held back by chains around his ankles, wrists and neck.

"Where's my son!"

Sabertooth struggled against the chains and continued to growl at Tokeal.

"Your son is working for me now."

Tokeal smiled an evil smile and Sabertooth snarled and continued to pull at the chains, suddenly the hooks in the wall the chains were attached to began to stretch and one of them snapped, Tokeal took a step back and called for the guards. Three tranquilizers later Sabertooth was unconscious on the cell floor.

"I want all the bolts checked before he wakes up, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"And prepare another cell, this one is for Wolverine so use the adamantium bars."

"Yes Sir."

The men got to work and Tokeal left.

"Soon."

He thought to himself as he walked.

"Soon I'll have revenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did yall like it?  
Please review


	4. Ch 4

Don't own it

And thanks for the reviews I loved them all!

Ch.4

Darren was on a bridge, it was old and looked unstable. There was a girl, she had a beautiful face and her hair had two white streaks in the front. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her anywhere. She smiled at him and pointed to the sunset.

When Darren awoke the plane was landing and a soldier was standing over him.

"We're here."

Darren nodded and jumped out of the plane, the helicopter took off and Darren had a day to find the mutant and deliver the letter. His black boots crunched the white snow beneath as he walked towards the town. He showed Logan's picture to the locals and found out that he had passed though a day before and that he was heading to the next town.

By noon he arrived at the next town and found Logan in a bar. The man's sent smelled familiar but Darren just shrugged it off as he approached the bar.

Institute

"I got a lock!"

The professor had just come out of Cerebro.

"Where is she?"

"I didn't get her, I got Bobcat."

"Where?"

"Germany."

Scott's face paled and if you could see his eyes they would look panicked.

"Please tell me he's not looking for Logan."

"I'm afraid he's in the same area."

Scott touched his communicator and told the others to report to the jet and to be ready to leave. Five minuets later Scott, Storm and Jean were on the plane and heading out with the professors coordinates.

German Bar

"What can I get you kid?"

The bartender asked Darren when he sat down.

"Give me a beer."

"Make that a water."

Logan slid over next to Darren.

"You're too young to be drinking kid."

He took a drink of his beer.

"Are you Logan?"

Logan looked at Darren as if he had just asked the stupidest question he had ever heard. He took a quick sniff of the teenager and noticed his sent was mixed with an old enemy's.

"No, I'm the tooth fairy. Of course I'm Logan."

"Here."

He slid the letter over and left the bar before his drink came. Once outside he walked through the woods until he came to a clearing, he hit a turned on his radio,

"This is Mutant 537, mission completed. Ready for pick up."

The helicopter soon landed and he jumped on.

Back in the bar Logan opened the letter and read it. He quickly paid for the beer and went to the nearest payphone.

Phone Call--

"_Hello, this is Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, how can I help you?"_

"I'm lookin for a girl, goes by Rogue."

"_Who is this?"_

"Name's Logan."

"_One moment please." _

Strange music came on and he was forced to listen to it for two agonizing minuets.

"_Hello?"_

It was the professor.

"Chuck, I want to talk to Rogue, now."

"_I'm sorry Logan, she's not here."_

"What do you mean?"

The professor took a deep breath.

"_I believe she has gone to see a movie with Miss Pride."_

"Is that so?"

"_Yes, now if you excuse me I must be going."_

"I'll just call back later."

He hung up and read the letter again.

Letter

_Hello again Wolverine._

_As I'm sure you already know by the sent on the letter who I am. The facts are simple, I have the girl and unless I have you as well she will be harmed. I have been wondering how much power she can absorb for some time now and I have no problem testing her skills to their fullest. The coordinates for my current fortress are listed below._

_See you soon_

_Jonathan Tokeal _

Logan memorized the numbers, stuffed the letter in his pocket and set off on his motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

i know it took a wile, sorry.

please review, reviews make me happy!


	5. Ch 5

I own Darren and Tokeal, that's about it.

I am so so so so sorry it took so long, I had to do a four pg. Term paper that was worth half my grade in two classes and I just finished it yesterday!

Ch. 5

Darren was in the weight room. His long hair was held back with a bandana and his shirt was next to him ona bench.He pushed his muscular body off the ground then went down again. While doing the pushups he had a sudden flash. A teenage boy was with him, he was lifting weights and a second later he started to talk about seeing a movie. Darren stopped doing the pushups and tried to shake the felling like he was forgetting something important but he couldn't. Darren took a quick shower in the locker room and walked down the hall to a certain southerner's cell.

After riding all day Logan found himself out of Germany and into Russia. He stopped his bike by the side of the road. He took a quick sniff and recognized the smell of Tokeal. Logan hit the gas on his bike and tore down the road towards the sent.

Darren stopped just outside the cell. Rogue was sitting on the floor with her feet against the wall.

"Can you tell me about my past?"

"Yes."

"How do you know me?"

"We met on my birthday, outside a bar."

Rogue talked about the bar in Canada, their fathers, the school, John and even mentioned Remy (and was slightly amused when Darren's face had a look of disgust on it when the name left her mouth). Darren matched her stories to his dreams and memory flashes started to play across his mind. He was about to ask her if she had a tattoo when his earring started to beep. He left and found himself outside Tokeal's office again.

"I'm disappointed in you."

"Why is that sir?"

"You've been skipping workout sessions. I won't have my men slacking off, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir, won't happen again sir."

He was dismissed and while leaving the office he caught a sent that was somehow familiar to him. He followed it down a passage way, past some occupied cells, through a doorway, down some steps and came to stop in front of a cell. His breath caught and his pulse quickened.

"Dad?"

His memories came back all at once and he sank to his knees as his past returned to him in a rush. After the shock wore off Darren started to pound on the bars trying to break them down.

"I'll get you out of here dad, I promise."

Sabertooth growled,

"Behind you kid!"

It was too late, the dart was in Darren's neck before he even knew someone else was behind him. He slumped to the floor and all went black.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Again really sorry it took so long!


	6. Ch 6

Don't own X-men, just Darren.

Ch. 6

Darren woke in a cell. His arms were chained to the wall. He shook off the massive headache and looked around.

"Hay kid? Darren, answer me!"

He looked straight across the hall and saw his father.

"Dad?"

"About time, I've been calling your name for the past thirty minuets!"

A soldier came down the hall. He walked first to Sabertooth's cell and as he pushed his key into the lock his skin turned blue and by the time the door was open Mystique was standing there.

"Good to see ya blue."

"Eric and I have been looking for you two."

She unlocked the chains bolting him to the wall and then started on Darren.

"We have ten minuets lets get out as quiet as possible."

They were at the stares when the sirens went off and the red lights started to flash.

"YOU WERE SAYING?"

Darren shouted over the noise.

"KEEP MOVING!"

She shouted back and the three started running down the hall.

**Five minuets earlier- **

Logan parked his bike in the woods outside the fort and silently made his way to the building. He found the door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear only two guards.

His claws popped out and he slashed at the door. When the door was barley hanging onto its hinges Logan kicked the broken wood down and ran into the building. Dodging the guards he ran through the hall and followed Rogue's sent.

Darren, Mystique and Sabertooth had made it to the roof and Mystique began prepping the helicopter.

"I'll be right back."

"Where you going son?"

"I have to get Rouge, I'll be back in five."

He ran off before Sabertooth could argue. Easily finding Rogue he started to slash at her lock with his claws, a guard ran by and Darren grabbed him by the collar. He slammed the man against the wall searched for the keys.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes."

He found them and unlocked her cell. Taking her around the waist he pulled her to him and kissed her. He then took her hand and the two ran through to the end of the hall. Darren stopped and hit a large button, all the cells opened freeing the mutants trapped inside. The two began to run again and wile running ran into Logan.

"You got a way out of here kid?"

"Follow me."

He led them to the roof where Sabertooth and Mystique were waiting.

"Why did you bring him!"

Logan and Sabertooth growled at each other.

"No time, get in now!"

Mystique yelled at them and soon they were lifting off. As they were flying overhead other planes started shooting at them, one managed to hit the tail.

"We're hit! I can't control it!"

The helicopter started to go down and before impact they group bailed out landing in the snow. With the planes closing in the group ran trough the woods. They reached the in of a cliff and realized there was no way out.

"What are we going to do?"

The answer came in the form of the Black bird.

"Get on!"

Scott ushered them all in and as soon as the door was shut the jet took off.

**Back at the Fort-**

"Sir, all the mutants have escaped."

Tokeal was about to step onto his helicopter.

"Damit!"

He slammed his fist against the side

"I want all the surveillance tapes on my desk, I want to know who let them out now!"

He was about to board when an explosion rocked the earth. He turned around to see his base engulfed in flames.

**On the Black bird- **

Logan had Scott pinned to the side of the Black bird.

"You weren't going to tell me were you, I'm staying at the school till summer, and then I'm taking her with me when I leave, is that clear?"

"Logan, we didn't want you to worry."

He dropped Scott and sat next to Rogue.

"You're not hurt are ya?"

"No."

"Drop us off in England, we can manage from there."

Mystique said as she looked out the window.

"What about Tokeal?"

"I took care of that."

She had an evil glint in her eyes and a manacle smile on her lips. After dropping off the three brotherhood members the X-men headed home. Once arriving at the mansion Logan had a long talk with the professor.

Rogue sat on her bed looking at the ceiling, her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Look outside."_

"Who is this?"

She said as she walked to her window. She almost dropped the phone.

Outside was Darren, he stood with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a phone in the other. He waved to her and then put the flowers down before running off because Logan was casing him. She ran downstairs to the outside and picked up the flowers, a note was tucked in the stems. It read-

_Thanks for helping me remember. I promise never to forget again._

_Love Darren._

She smelled the roses and went inside to put them in water, in the distance she could hear Logan yelling at Darren telling him not to come back. Rogue smiled and put the flowers in a vase and carried them upstairs to put them on her dresser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reviewing Veronica, it got me to type faster: )

Please review!


End file.
